My Destiny
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: Merida runs away from home, to avoid marrying one of the clansmen. She encounters Mor'du, who turns out to be a man from a galaxy far, far away. One shot. May be continued...


**Author's note: This idea came to me after buying a set of Disney princesses. I noticed on the site there were no crossover for these two movies. This is my first attempt at one, so "bear" this in mind :)**

Princess Merida quietly slipped out of her room, and made her way down the stairs. She paused briefly to check up on her mischievous brothers, who were fast asleep.

"I will miss you," she softly whispered, before continuing on. She arrived at her parents' bedroom, and her father was snoring loudly, as always. The tears formed in her eyes, but she was resolved in her spirit.

"I can't stay. You want me to marry one of the clansmen. But that is not what I want!" Merida moaned. Her mother, Queen Elinor, was particularly insistent that her daughter be betrothed. Merida did not understand why her father, King Fergus, was permitted to choose his queen, but she could not choose her king. She found it very hypocritical.

"Now I will be able to choose my destiny," she stated, as she took a deep breath. Merida dashed past her parents' room, a little afraid they would wake up and catch her. Thankfully, they did not, and she reached the stables a few minutes later.

"I don't know where I am going, but I know I can't stay here," the princess thought to herself, as she placed the saddle on her horse. A moment later, she mounted the grey steed and rode away.

"I tried to tell them so many times, but they refused to listen. If they don't care about my happiness, then I don't care about theirs!" Merida growled bitterly as she travelled through the forest.

Her eyes noticed a will o' the wisp. Intrigued by it, Merida had the horse follow it, until it floated into a cave. Suddenly, the horse kicked up its front legs.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Merida said, as she dismounted. She took a couple of steps towards the cave. The steed decided to turn and gallop away.

"Come back!" she cried, unable to stop the animal from running off. It started to rain, so Merida covered herself with the hood of her cloak to keep herself dry.

"Great. I guess I better shelter in the cave..." She paused, hearing a noise behind her. She stayed still, hoping that it would not draw close to her. Which unfortunately, it did.

"Breathe, Merida!" she encouraged herself. She prepared to defend herself using her bow and arrow. What she was not prepared for was the sound a bear growl.

"Mor'du!" Merida gasped. Frightened, she turned around and shot her arrow towards the bear. He was on his hind legs, approaching her. Her arrow hit the bear on its left side. The second this happened, a bright light surrounded Merida and the bear. She collapsed to the ground, shielding her eyes from the illumination.

Merida tried to crawl away, but she discovered she couldn't move! Her hands and her feet were frozen in place!

"I'm going to die!" she managed to say, before passing out. Her last thought before unconsciousness overtook her was that she would never get to see her family again.

An hour later, Merida's eyes fluttered open. She found herself inside the cave. Her cloak had been removed, and her bow and arrows were not on her. Despite this, she breathed a sigh of relief. Mor'du had not killed her.

"You still want to kill me?" Merida heard a strange voice say to her. She sat up and backed away. She glanced in the direction the voice came from. Her eyes widened in shock.

It was a man! He was tall, with wavy dark hair and brown eyes. He wore Merida's cloak, which she thought was strange.

"I need it to cover myself," the man softly said, knowing her thought.

"I'm sorry?" she stammered nervously.

"I don't have any clothes on. But if you want it back..."

"No! That's okay!" Merida blushed, which delighted the man.

"Where's Mor'du?" she asked, as the man sat down and faced her. He looked at her and replied,

"That is what your people call me."

"You're Mor'du?" Merida went to back away from him, but once again, she could not move.

"Mor'du is not my name."

"Then what is your name?" Merida knew she shouldn't be talking to this strange man. But since she was literally stuck in the cave, she figured she would ask.

The man tilted his head and told her,

"My name is Kylo Ren."

"Hi, Ky O'Ren. I never met an Irish man before," Merida blurted out nervously.

"I'm not Irish, and the name is Kylo Ren."

"My apologies, Kylo Ren. My name is Merida."

"Merida," the young man repeated. He heard the girl's name before, when the men were trying to hunt him down. She was Princess Merida!

"Why are you out in the middle of the night?" Kylo asked.

"I am running away," Merida confessed, still puzzled as to why she couldn't move.

"Why are you running away?"

"My parents, particularly my mother, want me to get married to one of the clansmen..."

"And you don't want to," he finished her statement.

"Nobody understands me!"

"You want to choose your own destiny."

Merida raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"You want to be your own person, to step out of the shadows of your family," Kylo continued. "You tried to be the daughter they want you to be. But you want more."

Merida shivered. How could this stranger know her so well? Kylo sensed her fear and added,

"You don't need to be afraid of me."

"Then why can't I move?" she cried in anguish. "What are you going to do to me?"

Kylo knew what he wanted to do with the red haired beauty, but he restrained himself. He waved his hand, and Merida was able to move.

"Don't go," his brown eyes pleaded with her blue ones. "You are the first human that has spoken to me in a long time."

"How long have you been a bear?" Merida bravely asked.

"Years," Kylo replied. "I must look old."

"No. You look like you are in your late twenties."

"I will have to take your word for it."

"Kylo, how did you become a bear?"

"I'm not sure. One minute, I was struck by a bowcaster. The next thing I knew, I fell off the edge of the platform. When I landed, I found myself in the forest. I searched and found a woman, to ask for help. But she screamed, 'Bear! Bear!' I had to run from my life. After that, I have spend my time defending myself."

Merida clenched her fist and hissed,

"Defending yourself is one thing. But you didn't have to bite off my father's leg!"

"It's better than what I did to my father!" Kylo wanted to say, before thinking better of it. Instead, he bowed his head and replied,

"I'm sorry I hurt your father. I thought he was going to kill me. It reminded me..." He paused, biting his lip.

"It reminded you of what?" Merida asked, as Kylo lifted his head. She saw the pain in his eyes. He trembled before meeting her gaze and stated,

"It reminded me of when my uncle tried to kill me."

Merida was shocked by what Kylo told her. As angry as she was at her parents, she would never think of killing them!

"You poor thing!" she thought to herself. Kylo smiled, knowing that the girl had sympathy for him.

"How did you stop him? Did you use your magic?" Merida wondered.

"Magic?" Kylo uttered in confusion.

"Yes. You used your magic to freeze me. Which, by the way, I do not appreciate you doing that!" She crossed her arms in front of her.

"She is smart!" Kylo said to himself. To Merida, he explained,

"What you call magic in your world is called the Force in mine. And to answer your question, yes. I used the Force to stop my uncle."

"Well, I am thankful that your uncle did not succeed in killing you," Merida admitted.

"And I am thankful that your arrow turned me back into a human."

Their eyes met. Kylo's gaze was intense on the young woman. Merida turned her head and blushed.

"I think it's time for me to go," she wistfully said. At that moment, the roar of thunder and flashes of lightning were heard. They both stood up and looked outside. It began to pour.

"You are not going anywhere until the storm passes," Kylo told her.

"I can take care of myself," Merida insisted.

"Taking care of yourself means knowing when to not go and face danger. Which it is outside. Unless you want me to use the Force on you..."

"No thanks." Merida turned her back on Kylo and went back inside the cave. She didn't see it, but he had a small smile on his face.

They sat down and faced each other. Kylo knew Merida wanted to ask him a question, but she was unsure if he would be upset if she asked.

"Don't be afraid. I feel it too," he whispered to her. Merida took a deep breath and asked,

"What are you going to do, now that you are human again?"

"First," Kylo said, gazing at her cloak, which covered his body. "I need to find some clothes to wear. Mine were torn when I was transformed in a bear."

"I see. Do you still have them?" Merida wanted to know. Kylo extended his hand, and his shirt and pants flew to him.

"Here. I could wear them, if they were not torn apart."

"May I?" Merida offered, holding her hand out. Kylo gave her his clothes. She examined them carefully.

"They can be repaired. I can sew the tears. But I would need to go home and get my sewing kit," she insisted.

"When the rain lets up, go home, so that you can get your sewing kit," he replied.

"Really?"

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't believe me?"

"Because...because you look like a man that can take whatever he wants!"

Kylo was amused. Merida was afraid of him! It was time to put her mind at ease.

"That may be true, but if I was to harm you, then it would be worse off for me," he explained. "I can't go very far with only a cloak to cover me. Besides, you were the one who attacked me."

"Because I thought you were going to kill me!" Merida grunted in frustration. Her eyes widened in horror. "Maybe..."

"No, Merida. I do not want to kill you. And I hope you do not want to kill me anymore."

Their eyes met again. As much as Merida's gut told her to not trust Kylo, she couldn't turn her back and leave him barely clothed. It was fine for her little brothers to go butt naked, but it was not acceptable for a grown man to do so.

She saw her bow and arrows fly into Kylo's hands. Merida's eyes narrowed. He knew her thought and said,

"I will keep your bow and arrows until you come back with the sewing kit. If you don't come back, then I will need a weapon to defend myself."

"You better not break my bow and arrows!" Merida warned him. Kylo chuckled, and replied as he laid them down,

"Don't worry. I will take good care of it, just like my lightsaber."

"Your what?"

Suddenly, another object flew into Kylo's hands. He turned on the weapon, and it glowed an unstable red color.

Fear was in Merida's eyes. She never saw such a weapon before! It reminded her of a crossguard sword, with the metal pieces replaced by red lights. She swallowed her throat, hoping that it would not be used on her.

"She is still afraid of me!" Kylo marveled to himself. Out loud, he told Merida,

"My kyber crystal is cracked. That's why I need the vents, so that it won't explode."

"I see," she managed to say, not wanting the lightsaber to explode.

"It reminds me of you. A little broken, but wild and passionate."

"Is that a good thing?" Merida questioned. She was surprised when Kylo turned off his weapon, drew close to her and said,

"It is to me." He gazed down at her. Merida was not sure, but it looked like Kylo wanted to kiss her!

"Listen!" she exclaimed, as she stood and moved away from him. She walked to the entrance of the cave. She turned to face Kylo and said,

"The storm has passed!"

"I guess you can leave now," he replied, a little disappointed that he didn't get to kiss Merida. He rose to his feet, smiled and added,

"But I'm still keeping your bow and arrows, in case you don't come back."

"Why? You can use your lightsaber to defend yourself."

"If you don't come back..." Kylo bowed his head solemnly. Everyone in his life left him. No one stood by his side.

"Then at least I will have something to remember you by," he finished saying, his eyes focused on her.

"You have my cloak..."

"Which I can give back..."

"That's okay. Keep it."

Merida was curious to see what Kylo's body looked like. She scolded herself for thinking this.

"If you come back, I will give you what you want," he promised her.

"I'm sorry?" she stuttered. She was still picturing him naked in her mind.

"I will give you your bow and arrows back."

"Yes, my bow and arrows." Merida did her best to not blush in embarrassment. She cleared her throat and teased,

"Goodnight, Kylo. Maybe you will see me, or maybe you won't."

"Goodnight, Merida. Until we meet again," Kylo replied. She nodded her head, before turning and walking away from the cave.

He approached the entrance and watched until Merida disappeared from sight. He smiled and said to himself,

"You will be back. I have two things you want; myself, and your weapon. You have two things I want; you, and your power. The Force has led you to me, Merida. I will help you to fulfill your destiny, and we shall rule as King and Queen of this land!"

Merida's heart raced as she headed back home. Kylo intrigued and frightened her. She took a deep breath and told herself,

"I know what I need to do. I don't know if I have the strength to do it. But I need to know what Kylo truly wants from me. So it is settled. I will grab my sewing kit and go back to the cave. Either it will be the best decision or the worst decision of my life. But this one thing I do know. Whether for good or for evil, Kylo is a part of my destiny."


End file.
